


Lesbian Anthem

by deathbyworm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, lesbian anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyworm/pseuds/deathbyworm
Summary: Lesbian anthem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lesbian Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian Anthem

The girls look nice in this city tonight  
Not a cute guy to be seen  
Or maybe they’re all like princes  
I don’t know cus I like queens  
Don’t want a boyfriend when I could be kissing girls  
Couldn't become straight, don’t even wanna try  
Look at her dress, look at her hair  
If you’re a guy then I don’t care  
Someday, far off, I’ll walk the aisle  
With a female  
I like girls, I like girls  
Not gonna act like I like those boys  
i like girls, I like girls  
They’re significantly more hot  
I don't care what boys come my way  
I’m busy looking at girls  
Hey guys did you know I’m a lesbian  
It's funny how one female makes my heart beat super fast  
And the guys that may be into me  
I’m way out of their league  
It's time you know that I don’t care  
How those guys look, their smiles, their eyes, their hair  
You see I swing the other way  
Lesbians  
i like girls, I like girls  
Each ones like an expensive pearl  
i like girls, I like girls  
I am a lesbiannn  
Here I stand listen to me say  
I’m not gonna fall for a guyyy  
My gayness can’t be hidden, I want you to see  
That some day a cute girl will be the one for meeee  
And every time they smile my heart skips a beat  
Don’t worry you’ll get grandkids, I want to adoptttttt  
I like girls, I like girls  
And I'll never date a guuuyyy  
i like girls, I like girls  
Can we go to the next prideee  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Girls are hottttt  
And guys never bothered me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian Anthem
> 
> (I wrote this forever ago and found it hidden in old documents, my friend made me post it)


End file.
